Quote:Jonas Hodges
This is a list of memorable quotes from Jonas Hodges. Redemption * Jonas Hodges: I don't want those transactions traceable, Mr. Nichols. Not by the SEC, the IRS, or any of my ex-wives. (Redemption) * Edward Vossler: Sir, Whitley is no longer a problem. We limited the damage. * Jonas Hodges: But you haven't eliminated it. (Redemption) Day 7 * Jonas Hodges: There, ya see? Stress. Stress is the fertilizer of creativity. Now let's play some darts. ("Day 7: 7:00pm-8:00pm") * Jonas Hodges: Bauer will finish what he started, Burnett will tell him everything. * Greg Seaton: No he won't, sir. I've already sent someone to the hospital to kill Burnett, and take care of Bauer at the same time. * Jonas Hodges: Who'd you send? * Greg Seaton: Quinn. * Jonas Hodges: Oh. Quinn's good. Bauer's good too. ("Day 7: 8:00pm-9:00pm") * Jonas Hodges: Well, you gotta admire the damn bitch. She doesn't give up easily. ("Day 7: 8:00pm-9:00pm") * John Quinn: It's done. * Greg Seaton: Good. Thank you. It's done, Burnett's dead. * Jonas Hodges: And Bauer? * Greg Seaton: They'll think he killed Burnett. Still nobody will know we were involved. * Jonas Hodges: Good. * Greg Seaton: Yeah. * Jonas Hodges: Now we're having some fun. ("Day 7: 8:00pm-9:00pm") * Jonas Hodges: Mr. Seaton, I get no pleasure from the knowledge that people will die at our hands. One single soul, the loss of one soul is tragic to me, let alone the numbers we're talking about. But do not forget that every war worth fighting involves collateral damage. And what we're doing is fundamentally and absolutely necessary. ("Day 7: 9:00pm-10:00pm") * Jonas Hodges: Wake up our colleagues and have them assembled in one hour. And tell them to pack their pajamas and their toothbrushes. It's gonna be a long night. ("Day 7: 9:00pm-10:00pm") * Jonas Hodges: They're six-year-olds, Greg. And they need to eat their carrots. ("Day 7: 10:00pm-11:00pm") * Jonas Hodges: Starkwood is not in the business of political assassination, Doug. But maybe we should look into it, I hear it's a growth market. ("Day 7: 10:00pm-11:00pm") * Jonas Hodges: Almeida's not gonna talk. He's not the type, he's the brave type. "Know the psychology of your subject"; it's in our manual. Here we go. ("Day 7: 11:00pm-12:00am") * Tom Chapman: Mr Hodges, we've isolated the damaged canister. We got lucky. * Jonas Hodges: They know we have the weapons. That's not so lucky. ("Day 7: 11:00pm-12:00am") * Jonas Hodges: You're a good man, Tony. I know your profile, you've had some hard breaks…I don't wanna see you hurt. So you just tell me what the FBI knows about what we're doing here. And I can't say you'll walk away smiling—that would be unrealistic. But you'll be alive. ("Day 7: 11:00pm-12:00am") * Jonas Hodges: You say you're trying to help. You know what I think? I think you're worried about your own ass. ("Day 7: 11:00pm-12:00am") * Jonas Hodges: Think about what I've said, young man. ("Day 7: 11:00pm-12:00am") * Jonas Hodges: Yeah, well, you never were one for thinking big. For twenty years I treated you like a son, twenty years. A little loyalty, wasn't that the least I deserved? ("Day 7: 12:00am-1:00am") *'President Allison Taylor': Jonas, I agreed to this meeting because I wanted to hear what you had to say. But what you're proposing is blackmail. *'Jonas Hodges': Well that's putting it in the worst possible light. ("Day 7: 1:00am-2:00am") *'Jonas Hodges': What the hell is this? *'President Allison Taylor': Put this document into evidence and take these men into custody. *'Jonas Hodges': What are you thinking? Have you lost your mind? *'President Allison Taylor': Jonas, we've taken out your missiles. It's over. *'Jonas Hodges': That's impossible. ("Day 7: 1:00am-2:00am") *'President Allison Taylor': You're under arrest. You are a terrorist and a murderer, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you pay dearly for your crimes. *'Jonas Hodges': My only crime is that I'm trying to protect my country! You think this ends with me?! I'm just a small cog in a very big machine. *'President Allison Taylor': Hold on. *'Jonas Hodges': You can't even begin to imagine what you're up against. *'President Allison Taylor': What are you talking about? *'Jonas Hodges': You'll find out. ("Day 7: 1:00am-2:00am") *'Jonas Hodges': Sergeant, I'm asking you soldier-to-soldier, let me have your firearm. I'll use one bullet on myself. Please! ("Day 7: 3:00am-4:00am") *'Jonas Hodges': You of all people should understand. *'Jack Bauer': Understand what? *'Jonas Hodges': I watched the Senate Hearing yesterday. And I was disgusted with how you were treated. You should be regarded as a hero, not a criminal. *'Jack Bauer': I broke the law. *'Jonas Hodges': You were following your instinct to protect your country. Just like me! ("Day 7: 3:00am-4:00am") * Jonas Hodges: Robert Tippet. That's my new name? * Sullivan: Yes sir. * Jonas Hodges: Sounds like a dog breed. ("Day 7: 4:00am-5:00am") * Jonas Hodges: You think I'm getting off easy, don't you? * Sullivan: I don't think anything. * Jonas Hodges: I can smell attitude, son. And you're giving it off pretty thick. I've lost everything: my company, my family, and most importantly my name. Do you know how much blood and sweat went into making that name mean something? ("Day 7: 4:00am-5:00am") * Jonas Hodges: (last words) I don't plan on being Mr. Tippet for the rest of my life. ("Day 7: 4:00am-5:00am") Hodges, Jonas